TWEENS01 Employment
by A Rhea King
Summary: These are the events that happen within the comforts of home and in the routine of every day life. And in ‘The Tweens,’ you will catch glimpses of the everyday lives of the Enterprise crew...
1. Tween Introduction

_Employment : Chapter 1_

_By A. Rhea King_

_Introduction_

* * *

It's night, shortly after seven, and you're traveling through a residential area. In homes lights are on and you happen to glance through a window as you pass by. There's a man reading a newspaper and a woman clearing the supper table. Through another window you see a couple fighting. Passing another window you see a man playing 'airplane' with his child. You pass a dim lit doorway and catch a glimpse of a couple embraced in a passionate kiss and further down you pass a group of people laughing and joking as they walk down the sidewalk. These are the tweens; the events that happen within the comforts of home and in the routine of every day life. And in 'The Tweens,' you will catch glimpses of the everyday lives of the _Enterprise_ crew...


	2. Employment

Chapter 1 Employment  
By A. Rhea King

Archer let out a sigh, watching the lights. The captain's mess door opened and he looked at T'Pol.

"You're late," Archer stated.

"I apologize." T'Pol walked around the table to sit down in her chair, setting the PADD in her hand beside her plate. She glanced at Hoshi sitting at the end of the table before unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap.

"You're never late."

"I was held up gathering information."

Trip looked over his shoulder at T'Pol. "You're late."

"That has already been established, Mister Tucker," T'Pol replied.

"You're late," Hoshi said.

T'Pol looked at Hoshi without a comment.

The three chuckled. Archer picked up his napkin from the table and spread it on his lap, hearing an officer entering the room. He glanced up at the officer setting a plate down in front of him.

"Thank you," Archer said.

He smiled, started to say something, and then turned to leave.

"Yes?" Archer asked.

The officer froze in his tracks. Archer looked at his back.

The officer looked back at Archer. "Nothing, sir. Excuse me."

Archer looked at Trip. "Was that an I-want-to-say-something look he just gave me?"

Trip nodded with a smile.

The man returned with a plate for Hoshi and T'Pol.

"What did you want?" Archer pressed.

He turned to him. "Nothing, sir."

He left again to get Trip's plate.

"He wants something." Hoshi smiled at Archer.

"I must be getting rusty on my interpersonal skills," Archer joked.

"I thought you were," Trip said.

"Thanks!"

Trip shrugged, watching the man come back.

"You're sure there's not something you wanted to say?" Archer asked him again.

The man stopped, looking down at Archer. "No, sir. Nothing." He left the room.

"Okay. I have lost my touch. T'Pol, let's hear what Ensign Paris was so worked up about today."

"With the high level of knowledge that the Jit have, she feels that she can no longer provide education for the older ones. Even with Navta and Eartik, the two youngest, she is finding it difficult keep their schooling challenging. She feels that perhaps now would be an appropriate time to assign them positions."

"Positions at posts?" Archer began preparing his meal to eat.

"Yes."

"We don't have any that need filled."

"Oh yeah we do," Trip argued.

"Name me some."

"I can always use another hand, Cap'n. And I know Malcolm would have fun with more people. Hoshi keeps saying she could use another hand on those report and that's just to name a few. We have plenty of positions."

Archer pointed his fork at Trip. "You've been scheming with her again, haven't you?" Archer motioned to T'Pol.

"No, sir. I have," Hoshi admitted.

"A conspiracy." Archer stabbed a bite of chicken. "I should have seen this one coming from a mile away. I wondered why both you and T'Pol asked Hoshi to join us tonight. So what do you propose for these Jit, T'Pol?"

"Don't start with 'these Jit.'" Trip said. "They have names, you know."

"Fire away, T'Pol. Start with Sista." Archer looked at Trip. "See? I know they have names."

"Vardee," Trip, T'Pol and Hoshi corrected him.

"Vardee. Fine. Start with her." Archer stuffed a bite of chicken in his mouth.

"She's been a captain since she was seven. Her skills were too many to list, but she has experience in nearly every area on this ship. Putting her in a position won't be difficult, but I suspect it will take her time to adjust."

"Adjust?"

"She's been a captain since she was seven, Cap'n," Trip pointed out. "Imagine how well you're going to fit into a desk job when you get Admiral."

"I'm never going to be an Admiral. I refuse. Go on, T'Pol."

Trip and Hoshi chuckled.

"I suggest she performs duties in the armory and astronomics since neither post is in need of an extra hand regularly. She's also quite experienced with preparing documents for official review."

"That's out of the question," Archer interrupted. "Starfleet wouldn't like that."

"Couldn't she do unofficial documents or unconfidential ones?" Hoshi asked. "It would certainly help Ensign Shipper and I with our work load. We're so swamped with proofing astronomic reports, lab reports, and press releases that I could use an extra hand."

Archer thought. "Start her in the armory. I'll work out a rotating schedule between astronomics and the armory. I'll review your caseloads and we'll go from there, Hoshi. Next?"

"Zintar was the linguist on the Diedra. He was also Vardee's first officer."

"First officer?"

"Like her." Trip motioned to T'Pol. "He was in command underneath Vardee."

"You're looking for a replacement T'Pol?"

"No. I thought you could rotate him with Ensign Shipper as he not only covers for nights, but also for days Ensign Sato isn't working or is on an away mission. Since this has become more frequent, I believe that Ensign Shipper may appreciate some time off himself."

"That's doable. Next."

"Likos was the physician on the Diedra; however, we do not have a need for another physician. Vardee believes that he may be helpful in engineering for the time being."

"Vardee believes? What's Likos believe?"

"He agreed with her."

"The boy's been a physician for seven years on that ship and he didn't have any objections?"

"No, sir. Likos doesn't speak up much," Hoshi informed Archer. "Not unless he trusts you."

"He doesn't trust you, T'Pol?"

"Apparently not."

"Hoshi, find out what Likos says. If he really is okay with that position, then put him in it. Next."

"Ryce was the Diedra's senior security officer and has been a security officer since he was seven. He requested to be posted with security. Vardee asked that if you do post him with security, that you do not send him on away missions if it can be prevented."

"Why?"

"She said he's a liability and it's best that you keep him on the ship. He will not misbehave while on board and she says as a security officer he is extremely competent and trustworthy."

"That's comforting," Archer commented sarcastically and then asked, "Do we have any need for help with security?"

"Yes. We were short handed when we left Earth."

"Talk with Malcolm and Lieutenant Porter. Make sure they're comfortable with him, otherwise stick him in…stick him with Trip."

"Why me?"

"Because you gave me a hard time about not using their names. Next."

"Brila was the ship's navigation officer. She would like to work in the galley."

The three stopped eating and looked at T'Pol.

"She _wants_ to work in the galley?" Archer asked.

"That was her request."

"Did she explain why?"

"She enjoys cooking and aspires to be a chef one day. She thought that since it appears we are frequently shorthanded in the galley, there may be position open."

Archer looked down at his food. "I guess…sure. Next."

"Drista and Jokra were the engineering team on the Diedra. I suggest we put them in positions in engineering."

"And they're good," Trip added excitedly. "Jokra is amazingly brilliant. Between him and me—"

"They're already working in engineering?"

"Unofficially officially."

Archer smiled. "Between him and you what?"

"We fixed that power flux in two days. Not to sell myself short, but I think it would have taken me three or four but with his help and Drista's hearing, I'm sure we can nail down problems faster. When Drista was in the Jit Underground, the mechan—"

"Jit Underground?"

"That's another story. The mechanics used to call her the 'ghost hunter' because she could find mechanical problems by ear and some that hadn't even cropped up yet. She showed one of my men a venductor coil that was about to go out. We didn't believe her but when we tested it, damned if the thing didn't blow out. She said it was making a noise that didn't sound right. So, they both would be assets in engineering."

Archer sighed. He pushed his finished plate back, looking at the plates in front of the three. They hadn't even touched their meals.

"Fine. Post them in engineering. Next."

"Xerrix was also security on the Diedra. Vardee asked he be placed in astronomics because he is very well educated in astrophysics and would be a great asset. I would agree."

"You've had him working there already, haven't you?"

"Unofficially officially," Trip and Hoshi answered for T'Pol.

"Fine. Next."

"Sisyl was the helmsman on the Diedra. We have no need for a helmsman and he doesn't appear to have any special skills."

"He's the first."

"Yes, he is. Vardee and I discussed Sisyl's abilities."

"With Sisyl present?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"His only job was helmsman and he is a very talented pilot. Beyond that, his only other skills are in horticulture."

"He could work in hydroponics."

"He's…" Trip paused, looking up as he finished, "Unofficially officially working in reclamation and apparently the team down there loves him."

Archer looked sidelong at Trip. "T'Pol?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"This list you have…how many of these Jit are unofficially officially working in their current positions?"

"Of the eleven, only three are currently not working in the positions I am advising."

Archer looked at T'Pol. "And you never thought to bring it to my attention?"

"I sorta told her you'd be okay with this," Trip said.

"Trip…it's a good thing I'm in a good mood tonight. Next."

"Is Sisyl's posit—"

"Yes. He's fine. Next."

"That leaves only the youngest, Navta and Eartik."

"Oh, Navta already has a job," Archer said.

The three looked at him.

"She does?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes. She takes Porthos for his walk every morning and night and noon and every other time in between. She apparently has a homing beacon on me too because she can find me when no one else can. And when she's not following me or playing with Porthos, she found hydroponics and Lieutenant Anderson. However, she's going to continue school for half the day and the other half send her to hydroponics. I still want her to take care of Porthos too. He needs someone to wear him out for me."

"And Eartik?"

"He's six, isn't he?" Archer asked.

"Yes."

"He…actually…" Trip trailed off.

"He actually what?"

"Eartik is aspiring to be a chief engineer one day," Trip said. "Or at least he is this week. Last week he was going to be a doctor and the week before that he was going to be a security guard."

"Which annoyed Malcolm," Hoshi giggled.

Archer laughed. "It's good to hear Malcolm's being annoyed. Fine. That's eleven, right?"

"Yes."

"Eartik stays in school until he can decide for more than a week if there's something he really wants to do. Meanwhile, make all these unofficial official positions official."

"Yes, Captain."

"And with that, it's been fun, but I'm retiring for the night." Archer stood and walked out of the room.

Trip and Hoshi looked toward the doorway leading into the galley.

"Brila," Hoshi called.

Brila and the officer that had brought in their plates poked their heads around the door. Hoshi and Trip both smiled.

"I get it?" Brila asked.

"You have received the position you requested," T'Pol answered.

Brila and the officer cheered and disappeared. Trip and Hoshi looked at T'Pol. She was eating her dinner.

"Thanks, T'Pol," Hoshi said.

"For what?"

"Helping us convince him to let them work. They were so bored in class."

"It did not make sense to have them continue education when they already had the education."

"That was Vulcan for you're welcome, Hoshi," Trip joked.

Hoshi laughed as she dove into her supper.


End file.
